


Forever

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: “I want to ask you something.”





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tibbslover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibbslover/gifts).



> For Tibbslover. :-) I hope you like it.

It was summer and late in the evening, Tony and Gibbs were lying together in a meadow, holding hands and watching the stars above them. They did that sometimes and enjoyed it every time.

“Jethro?”

“Yes?”

“I want to ask you something.”

“Okay, ask me.”

“Do you ... do you think you will love me forever?”

Gibbs turned his head to him and smiled. “No.”

“No?”

“No, Tony. I don't think I will love you forever, I _know_ it.”

Now Tony smiled too and pressed a kiss on Gibbs' cheek. “You are sweet, darling.”

“Tony!”

“What?”

“Don't call me sweet! You know I don't like that!”

Tony chuckled. “And ... what will happen when I do it again?”

“I'll put you across my knees.”

“Okay. You are really really really sweet.”


End file.
